A Genuine Smile
by cut-out-of-the-sun
Summary: CS Oneshot May's thinking of all the times she wasn't there for Drew.


**A simple one-shot that I will never be happy with but I hope it pleases you. Which I doubt. Anyways this idea is rubbish so I do apologise in advance. Song is Flyleaf - There for you. I do realise there are two versions this is the one I prefer, it is the slightly slower version.  
****  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song . . .**

As she sat there on the small rocky island in the middle of the lake, the stars creating sparkling diamonds just below the rippling surface, staring at the moonlit sky a smile enveloped her soft peach lips. She was thinking of him again, she could not forget the way he made her feel, the sparkle he brought to her eye and the warmth that flowed to her cheeks every time he looked in her direction. Her silky maroon hair fluttered softly as the gentle breeze grazed her cheek. Her sapphire orbs reflected the moon shine as a milky haze. She felt a small crystal tear slowly slide down her rosy cheek. She did not bother to wipe it away, there was no point in moving, she had let him and herself down yet again. She squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered the events that had transpired over the years.

**Flashback**

_May smiled inwardly as she watched him flick his green hair. He was so arrogant but that made him all the more attractive. He was wearing a black shirt with silver stripes that had only a few buttons undone, the shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black and brown braided leather strap was wound around his wrist, he was also wearing beige cargo pants and his favourite pair of vans. May sighed before deciding to walk over to him, just as she reached him her foot caught on a rock and she tumbled forwards into Drew's chest. She felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment and with the contact._

'_Falling for me again I see . . .' he smirked as he gripped her arm and helped her to her feet. _

'_It seems we are heading in the same direction, do you have anyone travelling with you yet?' he asked raising an eyebrow._

_If only May had looked into his eyes whilst he said that, she would have seen the answer he hoped for embedded deep in his emerald eyes. By the time she had lifted her gaze to meet his the moment had passed. _

'_Oh. Yeah, yeah I do. The usual, Ash, Brock and Max.' she replied._

'_Well I shall look forward to beating you in the contest.' a smirk was plastered across his face as he turned away from May. _

_As he walked away he allowed a sigh to escape his throat. If only she knew how much her rejection hurt him._

_May watched as he walked away her heart sinking, just as she was thinking she had earned his respect he threw it back in her face. If only he knew how much his rejection hurt her._

**End of flashback**

Sometimes I'm a selfish fake

You're always a true friend

I don't deserve you

Cause I'm not there for you

Oh I wish I would be

I wanna be there for you

And be someone you can come to

**Flashback**

'_May I really need your help, and you know how hard it is for me to admit this, me the almighty Drew I can do anything . . .please?' Drew shifted his gaze to look at May straight in the eye from underneath his long lashes._

'_Yeah the almighty Drew needs me, the clumsiest, stupidest person to ever walk the earth to help him. You really are a filthy lowlife! I can't believe I thought we could ever be friends. You of all people, you are always bragging about how well you can look after yourself and your Pokemon and you expect me to believe that your Roselia is lost in the forest seriously injured. Anyway if that was true you would be so much more upset.' May snapped, a ferocious fire burning in her azure eyes._

'_I'M LITERALY BEGGING YOU HERE, AND YOU THINK I'M MAKING IT UP?! CAN'T YOU JUST FORGET FOR ONCE THAT WE ARE SUPPOSED TO HATE EACH OTHER AND ACTUALLY HELP? NO OF COURSE YOU CAN'T!' he stormed, turning on his heel._

_Tears welled up in May's eyes, blurring her vision completely as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground._

'_I'm sorry.' she whispered to the wind._

**End of flashback**

Swirling shades of blue

Slow dancing in your sky

The sun kisses the Earth

And I hush my urge to cry

Cause I hear the whispered words

Within your masterpiece beautiful

You speak the unspeakable phrase

**Flashback**

'_Maybe I'll see you again next year, then again maybe not.' Drew said, with a raised eyebrow._

'_I thought we could part on good terms but obviously it is below you,' May merely glared at her rival, 'Goodbye Drew.'_

'_Goodbye May.' he replied, a soft smile upon his lips._

_May sighed as she walked away, as she reached the corner of the gravel track on which she had decided to travel she turned to look at him one last time. The wind slashed at her cheeks and her russet hair whipped all around her, creating an electric storm. Drew was already at the corner and did not look back once, it wasn't meant to be._

_If only May had looked a few seconds earlier she would have seen his lips form the words she longed to hear, the ones she yearned to speak, but held her silence for fear of rejection._

'_I love you. . .'_

**End of flashback**

I love you too

Wanna be there for you

Be someone you can come to

The love runs deeper than my bones

And you are beautiful don't you know

'That's a beautiful song May.' A soft voice murmured behind the young girl.

'Drew?! What . . .what are you doing here?'

'What? You can't believe you are the only one who enjoys walking in the dark and absorbing the peaceful atmosphere. Anyway I saw you from the shore and you looked really upset . . .' he replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

May did not bother with a response, she simply pat the cool ground beside her. Drew obediently sat down next to her.

'You know I never realised you could actually sing, actually you are quite talented, but ever tell anyone I said that and I will have to kill you.'

Warm blood rushed to May's cheeks as she realised that in an odd way Drew had actually just complimented her. She hurriedly shook her head to relieve herself of the feeling and listened to Drew carry on with his little speech.

Drew cast a small glance in May's direction and saw that she was still staring at the lake, her face a blank canvas. It was now or never. Drew took a large intake of breath as he readied himself for the truth.

'That song was made for me.' he whispered.

May's brow creased in confusion but she kept her silence.

'I'm never there for you, I wish I was and . . .and you are beautiful. I don't understand how I couldn't see it before, the reason that kept me from telling you how I felt was because I feared that you truly did hate me after all the teasing and the fights, maybe you never did forgive me for all the things I said, all those horrible things, I'm so sorry. I couldn't bring myself to tell you as I knew your rejection would break me down and I knew that I would never be able to get back up. You are truly a beautiful masterpiece and I love you.' Drew's glistening emerald eyes cast one last look at May before he got up to walk away.

A pale hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

'Drew, please, please don't leave me again.' tears welled to the point of spilling in her sapphire eyes, 'I won't survive this time . . .I . . .I love you so much that it hurts . . .it tears me apart when you walk away and don't look back. . .it kills a little piece of me each time you look at someone else and smile.' she whispered shifting her gaze to the stony floor.

He looked at her frail, shaking form, how could he ever dare to break this? He knelt before her placing a finger under her chin, turning her delicate features to face his. Carefully he placed his supple lips against hers for a brief second. Her warm breath enveloped his senses as he smiled. A genuine smile.

**Oh god i just re-read that, I'm so sorry. I shall do better next time.  
****  
If you have made it this far I commend you. Sorry if they are a little OOC i do not really know much about them . . . Any help would be appreciated.**

Please reveiw, you know deep down you really want to . . .


End file.
